


Warmth and Love

by 2babyturtles



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Healing, Love, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: Two queens, one love, and more warmth than either of them is used to.





	Warmth and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



I hesitate to say that she’s beautiful because that’s not quite right. There’s just not a proper word for the elegance that she walks with, the intelligence that she speaks with, and the grace that she loves with. God, but she’s beautiful.

The sun is cold and crisp, like a first kiss after you brush your teeth at night. Her soft brown hair tickles my nose as I scooch up behind her and kiss the exposed skin on her neck, a smile tugging at my lips.

“Good morning, sunshine,” I whisper, enjoying the pun. Of course, it’s only fitting that the queen of Corona should be so filled up with sunshine that she seems made of it herself. Even now, without those long golden waves she’s so famous for, Rapunzel is radiant.

She smiles, her eyes still closed, and groans something about “five more minutes.” I laugh, knowing she doesn’t mean it. Despite our newfound freedom, neither of us can find very good reasons to get out of bed when there are so many perfect reasons to stay in it. The gentle curves around her hips are one of my favorite reasons to stay in bed, though, and I wrap my fingers around them.

“Elsa,” she grumbles more clearly, still smiling despite her protest. I smirk at my success in waking her up and roll over as gracefully as I can manage, planting my feet on the warm wooden floors. It’s a funny thing, after so many years, finding myself enjoying the warmth of our shared bedroom. I certainly don’t mind cold floors and the stone tiles of my childhood bedroom were fine by me. But Rapunzel wanted warmth and since we take turns in her castle and in mine, it only seemed fair to give in. The warm doesn’t bother me anyway.

A tub, magically filled with steaming water, is already prepared in the corner of the room and I slide off my nightgown before stepping into the swirling liquid. My eyes close naturally and a smile crosses my face again. My breasts float, and I hope Rapunzel gets over here in time to enjoy the view.

Soft lavender bubbles form around me and I sigh, too engrossed in the scent to care whether it covers me up. By the time Rapunzel is out of bed and undressed, I’m too relaxed to care about much of anything.

“G’morning,” she smiles, stepping into the tub at the other side and letting the water wake her up. “You look lovely.”

I smile back, although I want to smirk at her. She’s so groggy and perfect and I can’t help admiring her ability to see that in others. “You, too, darling,” I manage.

We won’t do anything today. Just bathe and giggle and enjoy our time together. Okay, we might _do_ something. Probably each either. But really, after so many years and so many heartaches, I’d rather just lay here with Rapunzel, soaking in warm water and love, than anything else.


End file.
